El Rapto
by Sajide
Summary: Al cumplir los dieciocho todos los chicos de Black Mud desaparecen. Para siempre. Lo llaman "El Rapto": la medianoche antes de su decimoctavo cumpleaños se desvanecen para no volver. Todavía faltan unos meses para que a Emil le llegue su turno, pero cuando su hermano es víctima del Rapto, todas las verdades de su pequeño mundo empiezan a derrumbarse. [HongIce. Más parejas. AU.]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Al cumplir los dieciocho todos los chicos de Black Mud desaparecen. Para siempre. Lo llaman "El Rapto": la medianoche antes de su decimoctavo cumpleaños se desvanecen para no volver. Todavía faltan unos meses para que a Emil le llegue su turno, pero cuando su hermano es víctima del Rapto, todas las verdades de su pequeño mundo empiezan a derrumbarse. [HongIce. Más parejas. AU.]

**Advertencias/Aclaraciones: **Me inspiré en el libro "La Trampa de los 18" al escribir esto, aunque claramente cambié bastantes cosas... solo para cambiar de hetero a yaoi ya hay que cambiar bastantes cosas. xD En fin: en este capítulo no hay nada fuerte... palabrotas, una escena con algo de violencia y angst, sí. Y aviso: es MUY posible que en capítulos próximos haya lime/lemon, más angst, más violencia, y más palabrotas (?). La narración puede variar entre capítulos, primera persona en los POV's, o en tercera persona.

Y uso nombres humanos, claro. A Emil y Lukas les puse el mismo apellido: Bondevik, porque son hermanos de sangre.

Puf, hace la tira que no publico nada aquí. Por fin me decidí a hacerlo.

Espero que le pueda gustar a alguien~

**El Rapto**

**1**

_Emil._

Debería estar con mi hermano. Hoy es el último día que voy a verle, y aquí estoy, dando vueltas por el bosque en vez de aprovechar nuestras últimas horas. Supongo que puedo parecer bastante egoísta, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que hoy desaparecerá para siempre. Se supone que ya debería tenerlo asimilado, como todos, pero no puedo hacerme a la idea, creo que por eso me estoy comportando como si fuera un día normal, como cualquier otro.

Un cuervo pasa volando por encima de mi, asustado por el ruido de mis pisadas, y le lanzo una flecha. Fallo, supongo que podría decirse que a propósito. De todas formas, dudo que nadie tenga hambre hoy, nadie tiene hambre cuando va a desaparecer. Esta medianoche Lukas aceptará de mala gana su destino, como todos, estamos condenados desde el día de nuestro nacimiento. Ya podemos darle por muerto.

Suspiro y me decido a volver por fin, no puedo esquivar a mi hermano todo el día, no el último que voy a poder verle. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y después de caminar un rato ya he perdido el bosque de vista.

-¡Emil! -Me giro al escuchar el grito, y una pequeña niña rubia viene corriendo hacia mi. Me agacho para atraparla en los brazos cuando se lanza a ellos, y me levanto sin soltarla. -¿Y papá?

-Vayamos a casa.

Me esfuerzo por sonreír aunque sea un poco, pero no da resultado. Bajo a la hija de mi hermano al suelo y ella me agarra la mano mientras caminamos a nuestra casa. Siento una punzada de dolor al pensar que dentro de poco solo será mi casa.

Mientras camino con la niña, se cruza en mi camino una de las personas que menos me apetece ver en este momento. Natalia, la madre de Kristen. Una chica de la misma edad que mi hermano, madre de su hija, pero eso no quiere decir que ellos sean parejas ni mucho menos. Aquí tenemos lo que llamamos las Asignaciones, si a Lukas le mandaron que estuviera con ella, él debió aceptar, y no hay más discusión. Tuvo suerte de que Natalia aceptara, ambos se llevan más o menos bien, fingieron salir durante un mes, y... bueno, ahora Kristen tiene tres años. Esto es completamente normal aquí, así que a la pequeña no le ha costado nada aceptar que su madre tiene su vida y su padre otra, y no son más que amigos. Odio las Asignaciones.

-¿Qué, aprovechando las últimas horas en las que Kristen va a ser tu sobrina?

Aprieto los puños e intento ignorarla. Pero es cruel, pone el dedo en la llaga, y sabe dónde duele. Kristen le sonríe a su madre, ajena a todo.

-Dentro de poco su padre dejará de existir, así que olvídate de verla. -Natalia sigue abriendo la herida. -No quiero que mi hija esté contigo.

¡Como si no lo supiera! ¿Quién querría que sus hijos estuvieran conmigo? Soy perfectamente consciente de que solo veo a Kristen porque mi hermano SÍ es responsable y él no tiene problemas en que esté con la niña. Pero Natalia sí, y me fastidia reconocer que tiene razón. Soy demasiado impulsivo, me dejo llevar por las emociones. Pero no tiene que meter a mi hermano en esto.

-¿Estás demasiado deprimido por la desaparición de esta noche como para...?

Sé que probablemente no debería pegar a una chica. Suelto la mano de Kristen y estrello el puño contra la mejilla de Natalia, que ahoga un grito por la sorpresa y no termina la frase. No tardo en verme en el suelo, y la muchacha me devuelve el golpe. Es mayor que yo, un año, pero aún así tengo la ventaja de ser un chico. Aunque eso no me libra del puñetazo que recibo en la cara. Un par de tortazos después, alguien me aparta de ella y me echa a un lado.

-Emil. -Escucho la voz firme de mi hermano, que me lanza una mirada de reproche de hermano mayor- ¿Qué demonios haces?

-¡Ha empezado ella! -Intento defenderme, aunque sé que no servirá de nada- Estaba diciendo cosas horribles sobre ti, le da igual el Rapto, ella...

-Me da igual lo que haya dicho. -Lukas suspira y niega la cabeza, decepcionado. -¿Estás bien? -Pasa al lado mía y ayuda a Natalia a levantarse, la chica se limpia la sangre que le resbala por el labio e intercambian unas cortas palabras que ni oigo ni me interesa oir.

No tardan en separarse, cosa que agradezco, Natalia se va con la pequeña y mi hermano se acerca a mi.

-Emil, no puedes ser tan impulsivo... -Suspira y me mira con decepción, sé que intenta disimular la tristeza en su mirada- Natalia odia el Rapto, pero ha sufrido, está amargada, y por eso dice cosas desagradables.

-Eso no le da derecho a burlarse de las pérdidas de los demas.

Quiero replicarle, como siempre, pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo, no hoy. Me mira la herida del labio, reconozco que Natalia pega bien, me ha devuelto el golpe y bien devuelto. Caminamos en silencio hacia casa, nuestra casa, por última vez.

En cuanto entramos, se gira hacia mi.

-Ve a la enfermería.

-¿Qué? No, estoy bien. Y cuando he pasado antes por allí no había nadie. -Frunzo el entrecejo, sin entender cómo puede estar tan tranquilo- Te echaré de menos.

-No me vengas con esas ahora -Replica inmediatamente, pero detecto el tono triste en su voz- Ocurrirá queramos o no. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Suspira y me revuelve el pelo cariñosamente, aunque normalmente odio que lo haga, ni me inmuto. Me limito a bajar la mirada, y hay unos segundos de silencio hasta que mi hermano vuelve a hablar.

-Si no vas tú a la enfermería, iré yo. Si alguien se hace daño necesita que haya alguien atendiendo, ¿no crees? No deberías descuidar tus obligaciones. Creía que te gustaba trabajar ahí.

-Ya voy yo. -Murmuro, y me doy la vuelta sin esperar una respuesta, saliendo de la casa. Sé lo que pretende. Quiere asegurarse de que yo vaya estar bien cuando él se vaya, después de todo no conocemos a nuestro padre, a él también se lo llevó el Rapto; y mamá está muerta.

Suspiro y entro en la enfermería, cuando me doy cuenta de que hay alguien dentro. Frunzo el ceño al reconocer esa figura, y abro rápidamente la puerta, sorprendiendo a ese entrometido. Me escucha perfectamente, lo sé, pero se mantiene de espaldas a mi, como si mi presencia no le importara lo más mínimo.

-Xiang, lárgate.

No le veo, pero podría jurar que pone los ojos en blanco. Suelta lo que sea que tuviera en las manos y se gira hacia mi, clavando sus ojos color miel en los míos. Aunque yo me fijo más en el puñetazo que ha recibido en la mandíbula. Parece que no soy el único que ha estado peleándose últimamente.

-¿Qué cojones te ha pasado?

-Yong es demasiado idiota. -Se limita a responder, pasándose la manga por el labio ensangrentado.

Suspiro y le indico que se siente en una de las camillas, algo molesto. Porque él es molesto. Y me va a tocar aguantarle, así que espero que se cure rapidito. Tengo que ir con mi hermano. Ninguno de los dos habla mientras le limpio la zona de la herida, menos mal, no tiene nada grave, podré deshacerme de él pronto. Noto que va a abrir la boca y lo interrumpo.

-No hables.

El pesa-... digo, Xiang, me hace caso. Mientras espero a que se le duerma el labio, me distraigo en mis pensamientos. Xiang tiene... tenía un hermano mayor, pero Yao fue llevado por el Rapto hace tres años, así que ahora solo le quedan sus dos hermanas, que afortunadamente se librarán del rapto por ser chicas.

Cuando termino de limpiarlo, me giro, dándole a entender que ya puede largarse.

-Emil.

Me giro cuando le escucho, evidentemente fastidiado. ¿Por qué no se va ya?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -Y lo suelta como si nada.

Alzo una ceja, incrédulo. Evidentemente, no dudo en rechazarlo, supongo que mi precioso dedo corazón le ha dejado bien claro que la respuesta es NO.

-¿Te han asignado a mi? -Digo de repente, horrorizado con la idea. No se me ocurre otro motivo por el que podría preguntar algo así.

Él niega con la cabeza y se levanta de la camilla, con total tranquilidad, incluso indiferencia.

-No tiene nada que ver con las asignaciones. -Me dice antes de salir de la enfermería, dejándome bastante confundido.

Maldito idiota.

**xxx**

_Xiang_

Las Asignaciones son interesantes. El Consejo, un grupo formado por unos pocos, decide a quién asignarnos. No solo mandan a chicos a reproducirse con alguna chica al azar (normalmente tienen hijos con dieciseis años o quince, simplemente es una manera de conservar la especie y no extingirnos aquí), si no que la líder del Consejo, la persona que más tiempo lleva aquí, con 43 años, hace cosas que nos sorprenden a todos, porque no tenemos ni idea de cómo lo consigue. Tener ideas tan estúpidas, quiero decir.

Aunque pensándolo bien tampoco es tan raro, en este sitio no existen restricciones, así que a nadie le parece sorprendente que también haya asignaciones entre hombres. No se saca gran cosa de esto, en realidad lo hacen porque casi todas las chicas son asignadas a alguien rápidamente, y... qué demonios, lo hacen por joder, si les caes mal, te asignan a otro chico, seguramente con el que peor te lleves. El caso es que se aburren demasiado y les gusta fastidiarnos.

Adivinad a quién han fastidiado esta vez. Premio. A mi.

Al parecer al Consejo no le ha hecho mucha gracia enterarse de que llevo todo el año fingiendo que realmente cortejo a la chica que me han asignado cuando realmente no lo hago, así que ahora me han devuelto la jugada. Y de qué manera...

Entro en la casa de la líder del Consejo, que quiere verme, y ya adivino para qué. Para fastidiarme de la manera que ya he explicado.

-Xiang, me decepcionas. -Empieza con eso, y yo me distraigo mirando la decoración mientras ella me echa la charla. Es de las pocas personas que tienen agua corriente, e incluso tiene suelo de madera en vez de la tierra negra que cubre todo el suelo de este lugar. Black Mud. Barro Negro. Original el nombre, ¿eh?

Cuando ella termina el monólogo, supongo que creyendo que la estoy escuchando, procede al castigo correspondiente.

-Como parece que no te gusta la idea de que te asigne con mujeres, ya sabes lo que te toca. Te he asignado a Emil Bondevik este mes. Ahora, largo de aquí.

Me echa impacientemente de la casa y suspiro, resignado. Genial, lo que me faltaba. Acaba de rechazarme hace un momento, y ahora me lo asignan. Ese maldito chico me odia, lo sé, tampoco es que lo disimule muy bien. Supongo que rechazará la asignación, así que tampoco voy a sacar mucho de esto.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos hasta la enfermería. Miro al cielo, ha anochecido, supongo que Emil estará en la ceremonia de su hermano, hoy se lo llevan. Bueno, su hermano también me odia, pero me da pena, no parecía malo. Y, bueno, es el hermano de Emil.

Sorprendentemente, cuando entro, Emil está allí. Dormido sobre el escritorio, pero está.

Me acerco a él y se despierta sobresaltado en cuanto le pongo una mano sobre el hombro. Casi hasta me hace gracia.

-¿Qué...? -Empieza a balbucear, pero antes de que yo pueda decirle nada, mira el cielo a través de la ventana y se levanta rápidamente, tirando la silla- ¡La ceremonia! ¡Mi... hermano! ¡Mierda!

Adivino que va a salir corriendo, así que le agarro del brazo antes de que lo haga, me da igual como se ponga. Sé que tiene prisa, así que se lo suelto sin más.

-Me han asignado a ti.

-¿Eso es todo? Bien, no estoy interesado. -Resopla, claramente molesto, y sacude el brazo para que le suelte. Le agarro con más fuerza.

-Quería decírtelo para que este mes no fuera un infierno.

-Creo que no me has oído. -Me fulmina con sus ojos violetas, y se suelta con un tirón- No quiero. No acepto la asignación.

Antes de que me de tiempo a contestarle, sale corriendo. Suspiro y me dispongo a dirigirme al mismo lugar, la ceremonia debería estar ya celebrándose... si es que se puede decir que es una celebración. Agh.

Supongo que le veré allí. Aunque no creo que hoy tenga oportunidad de hablar con él sobre el tema, estará destrozado cuando su hermano desaparezca. Al menos Lukas es lo suficientemente sensato como para aceptar su destino y no intentar trepar el Muro. Porque todos los que intentan escaparse de Black Mud escalándolo vuelven en forma de cadáveres chamuscados.

Adorable.

**xxx**

**Aish. Al próximo capítulo habrá más HongIce, yey. Y en poco empezará la acción de verdad~ **

**¿Review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Rapto**

**2**

_Emil_

No tardo en llegar corriendo a la plaza, la fogata está encendida, como siempre, y casi todos están reunidos aquí. No somos muchos, si tenemos en cuenta que solo las mujeres viven más de dieciocho años, supongo que en todo Black Mud habrá unos pocos cientos de personas. Cuando se produce un Rapto todos venimos aquí. Hay un banquete, como si eso aliviara el penoso ambiente, y odio admitir que normalmente funciona, todos estamos acostumbrados a esto, es ley de vida, no podemos cambiarlo.

Pero cuando veo a mi hermano sentado en esa silla, con sus conocidos haciendo fila para despedirle, noto un nudo en la garganta. Me sorprendo a mi mismo al descubrir que no puedo llorar.

Respiro lenta y profundamente y me pongo al final de la fila, incómodo y nervioso. Se supone que ya debería tenerlo asimilado. No sé cuanto tiempo me quedo mirando el fuego.

Me toca.

-Hola, Emil. -Dice, con su habitual calma.

-Hola. -Me siento bastante idiota al no poder decir nada más.

-Te has perdido el banquete.

Me encojo de hombros, pensando en lo estúpido de la situación. Dudo mucho que cuando me toque a mi el año que viene yo pueda mantener esa calma que tiene Lukas ahora. Seguramente seré uno de los que se desmoronan y se dejan llevar por el pánico en la ceremonia.

-No pareces afectado.

-Supongo que es mejor disfrutar de los últimos momentos, ¿no crees? -Me habla con tranquilidad, con esa calma imperturbable suya. No recuerdo haberle visto alterado o realmente destrozado nunca... o, bueno, cuando Matt fue víctima del Rapto. Lloró, pero se supone que yo no le vi. Así que hago como si no lo supiera. De todas formas, aunque por aquel entonces se comportó con naturalidad, creo que cambió un poco. Practicamente dejó de sonreír.

Se inclina hacia mí y, antes de que llegue a abrazarme, me lanzo a sus brazos y me agarro a él con fuerza. Corresponde al abrazo y empieza a acariciarme el cabello mientras me murmura palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído.. y se supone que yo debería consolarle a él, y no él a mi. Que bien se le da hacer de hermano mayor. Me siento patético.

El abrazo se me hace demasiado corto y ninguno de los dos llora. Natalia me pone una mano en el hombro, no sé cuando se ha acercado a nosotros, pero sé que tengo que apartarme ya.

-No te preocupes, Emil. Nos veremos pronto. -Me susurra Lukas al oído antes de dejar que me suelte, y cuando me aparto, veo que me guiña un ojo, y me deja bastante confundido con ese gesto en un momento como este. Retrocedo, veo como Natalia le da un corto abrazo a mi hermano y murmura un "adiós" antes de apartarse. La pequeña Kristen corretea por ahí, es demasiado pequeña para entender nada, pero ante unas palabras de su madre, se acerca corriendo a Lukas y se le sube en las piernas de un salto.

Mi madre está muerta y los demás fueron víctimas del Rapto. Primero mi padre, al que apenas conocí. Luego Mathias, que era practicamente como de la familia. Y ahora mi hermano. El Rapto se los lleva a todos.

La niña abraza a Lukas y le planta un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo junto a los demás críos. No sabe nada, y creo que nadie sabe como explicarle que mañana su padre ya no estará aquí. Mi hermano dirige la mirada hacia mi y me sonríe de manera tranquilizadora, mientras toda la gente se aparta de él, atentos.

Primero el suelo empieza a temblar. El temblor crece rápidamente, un ruido ensordecedor corta el aire y una fuerte luz cae desde el cielo, cegándome. Todo da vueltas. Intento controlar las náuseas. Casi todos caen al suelo de rodillas, incapaces de mantener el equilibrio, y yo normalmente a estas alturas estoy en el suelo hecho un ovillo e intentando no vomitar, pero me obligo a mantenerme en pie y con los ojos fijos en mi hermano, a pesar de que la luz me ciega y me hace daño en los ojos. Se produce un estallido de luz y me veo obligado a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abro, todo cesa tan rápido como empezó, y todo sigue igual. Excepto la existencia de mi hermano, que ha desaparecido. Me dejo caer al suelo de rodillas y los ojos me escuecen por las lágrimas, que aún así no salen. Siento como si me hubieran arrancado un trozo de carne del pecho.

Estoy solo.

**xxx**

Me siento como cuando perdimos a mamá, solo que esta vez no tengo a Lukas para ayudarme, porque él es el que se ha ido esta vez. Los primeros días me comporto con normalidad, intentando olvidarlo, como si Lukas simplemente se hubiera marchado unos días, y consigo sobrellevarlo. Pero odio como mi propia mente juega conmigo. Me encuentro esperando a que llegue la hora de cenar para verle entrar por la puerta, o le noto andar por la casa detrás de mi, para encontrarme con la habitación sola y vacía cuando me doy la vuelta.

Aguanto así un par de semanas, y entonces me derrumbo. Sé que no va a regresar, estoy aterrado, y no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Me paso toda la noche en la cama, sin dormir, ahogando sollozos en la almohada.

No me queda nadie. Ni mi madre, ni mi hermano, y tampoco soy una persona con amigos. Teníamos a Mathias, claro, pero despareció, como todos. Natalia se comporta con normalidad conmigo, lo cual creo que me alivia, no soportaría si ella también me mirara con pena y se compadeciera de mi, casi prefiero que siga siendo desagradable; y a pesar de lo que me dijo el día del Rapto de Lukas, me deja ver a Kristen. Pero yo no puedo ser un padre para la hija de mi hermano, ni mucho menos.

Odio que la gente a mi pasa me lance miradas de pena, pero nadie me dice nada. Oh, vamos, sé que soy un espectáculo para ellos. El inútil y gruñón hermano del perfecto Lukas, que SÍ sabe controlarse y caía mucho mejor a la gente simplemente por su calma y manera de afrontar las cosas. Estoy seguro de que cuando me llegue la hora del Rapto, nadie sentirá tanta pena por mi. Nadie va a llorar mi desaparición.

Que asco de todo.

Y mientras pienso en que solo me queda un año, menos de un año, para mi Rapto, me recorre un estremecimiento de temor.

Intento evadirme de todo en la enfermería, Lukas lo hacía mucho mejor que yo y era más amable y delicado con la gente, supongo que a nadie le gusta que ahora yo me encargue de curar sus heridas. Que les jodan, aunque tampoco les culpo. La enfermería está vacía mientras yo garabateo en un cuaderno, cuando la puerta se abre.

-Xiang. -Murmuro con desagrado, frunciendo el ceño al verle acercarse a mi. -¿Has vuelto a quemarte o qué? Si es eso, jódete, y deja de jugar con el fuego.

-Me encanta este servicio tan amable. -Me responde con un claro tono sarcástico, coge una silla para darle la vuelta y se sienta en ella en dirección contraria, con el respaldo por delante, apoya los brazos y la cabeza en él y me mira. -Aún no hablamos de la asignación.

Vaya, lo había olvidado. Pero es que tampoco creí necesario volver a pensar en ello. Le dejé claro que no pienso aceptarla, ¿por qué demonios viene ahora a molestarme con eso?

-Sí hablamos. Y te dije que no. Si no quieres nada más..

-Ese es el tema. -Me interrumpe, y me doy cuenta de que me mira casi con cara de aburrimiento. La idea le gusta tan poco como a mi, pero entonces, no entiendo por qué vuelve a sacar el tema. -Esto no nos hace gracia a ninguno de los dos. Pero si pasamos juntos unas semanas el Consejo creerá que estamos haciendo lo que quieren, nos dejarán en paz, y pensarán que su estúpida bromita para castigarnos ha funcionado. Si finguimos que lo estamos haciendo bien, no nos emparejarán con más gente, y así no tendremos que volver a preocuparnos de más asignaciones.

Guardo silencio un momento y le examino con los ojos, intentando ver si tiene alguna otra intención. Que demonios, claro que la tiene. Molestarme, maldita sea, le encanta. Desde siempre, desde que eramos unos críos, nos hemos llevado mal de una manera extraña. No llega a ser odio, pero discutimos, peleamos y nos fastidiamos mutuamente. Ni siquiera sé si llegamos a ser amigos, joder.

-Vale. -Respondo por fin. -Como sea. ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Ahora?

-Si, ahora mismo. -Frunzo el ceño y recogo mis cosas, levantándome.

-Vaya, veo que estás impaciente.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina, que no tiene ningún efecto en él. Se levanta, se estira lentamente y se encoge de hombros. Odio no saber nunca en qué demonios está pensando.

-Vamos al lago.

**xxx**

_Xiang_

Aunque intenta disimularlo, cuando llegamos a mi pequeño lugar secreto, Emil se queda sin habla. Solía venir aquí con Yao, antes de que desapareciera, claro. Es una colina que domina el agua, nos rodean flores y campanillas que nos llegan casi hasta las caderas, y es bastante gracioso como Emil intenta andar sin tropezarse entre ellas, porque es bastante más torpe que yo. Y que cualquiera, claro.

El caso es que me siento en un lugar donde la hierba es menos alta, y él se sienta a cierta distancia de mi, claramente desinteresado en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo. Arranca briznas de hierba distraídamente, con la mirada fija en el lago. Estamos un rato en silencio, hasta que se decide a decir algo.

-Este sitio es bonito.

-Ajá... Supongo que después de que tu hermano haya desaparecido no habrás salido mucho de casa o de la enfermería.

Frunce el ceño y sé que eso le molesta. Lo sé perfectamente, y me gusta.

-Eso sobraba.

-Oh.

-No vas a dejar de ser un insensible. -Bufa. -Puede que si pensaras un poco antes de hablar...

-Mira quien habla.

Aprieta los dientes, claramente fastidiado. Sabe que no es el indicado para reprocharle a cualquier persona que no piense en sus actos, él es impulsivo bastantes veces, sobretodo si se enfada, con ese mal carácter que tiene.

-Que te den.

-¿Mh? En todo caso, te darían a ti, y...

-¡Cállate!

Le sale un gracioso gallo agudo en la voz al irritarse, y hago un pequeño esfuerzo por no seguir con la discusión. No es que no quiera, pero me da cierta pena, su hermano desapareció hace poco. Le daré un poco de tregua por ahora.

Un buen rato después, habla, ya calmado.

-Odio las asignaciones.

-Y yo.

-¿Has cumplido alguna?

Asiento, pero no le digo cuantas. El número es mayor del que me gustaría reconocer, sí, al principio las aceptaba, aunque jamás me acosté con ninguna, solo pasaba algo de tiempo con las chicas y luego me asignaban a otra. Luego simplemente dejé de aceptarlas, y ni me molestaba en finguir que lo hacía.

-¿Y tú?

Duda unos segundos.

-Una. -Responde, manteniendo la mirada fija en el lago. De modo que me equivocaba, los rumores no eran del todo ciertos: Emil sí aceptó una asignación. -Lily. Me gustó, y fue muy amable ese mes, así que creí que... sentía algo parecido. Incluso quise seguir asignado a ella. -Puso una pequeña mueca de disgusto. -No sé por qué creí que conseguiría algo. Fui estúpido. Al siguiente mes estaba asignada a otro chico, y luego...

Guarda silencio y frunce el ceño, veo que se muerde el labio, sé que hace eso cuando está nervioso, incómodo, o simplemente se arrepiente de haber dicho algo. Lo entiendo, Lily cayó enferma después de que su hermano mayor fuera víctima del Rapto, y no pudieron salvarla. Murió. Supongo que es uno de estos casos donde se puede decir que... bueno, murió de pena.

Emil sacude la cabeza.

-Fue horrible que le ocurriera eso. Pero bueno, yo solo tenía catorce años, ya casi no me acuerdo del mes que estuve con Lily.

-Todos desaparecemos al final. -Murmuro, cerrando los ojos cuando una suave brisa recorre la colina. -No sirve de nada ir de un lado a otro. No viviremos más de dieciocho años. Sería mejor... encontrar algo bueno y conservarlo.

-¿Te refieres a estar con una sola persona? Más allá de lo que dura una asignación.

Le miro de reojo, supongo que ahora me dirá que no diga cosas estúpidas o algo así.

-_Seh. _Una persona.

-Mh... -Se remueve un poco, encogiendo las piernas y abrazándoselas. -Como los pájaros.

Me extraño un poco por esa comparación, pero asiento.

-Supongo.

Otro momento de silencio, en el que me encuentro observándole. Tiene el ceño levemente fruncido, retuerce briznas de hierba arrancada entre los dedos, y le brillan los ojos, como si fuera a llorar. Pero no lo hace, sé que no lo hará, menos delante de mi.

-No me parece estúpido. -Dice entonces, soltando la hierba antes de arrancar otro puñado. -Todo esto es raro. El Rapto, el Muro... todo. Si tan solo no existiera el Rapto... -Su voz tiembla ligeramente, y aprieta los puños sobre la hierba.

-Nademos.

Me mira, perplejo, aunque creo que piensa que estoy bromeando. Que inocente.

-¿Nadar, ahora?

-Tú mismo.

Me levanto y camino colina abajo hacia el lago. Cuando llego a la orilla, me deshago de la ropa hasta quedar en calzoncillos, y entro rápidamente en el agua. El frío del agua me congela los pulmones, pero me siento mejor, y cuando saco la cabeza a la superficie ya casi me he acostumbrado al frío. Me giro y veo a Emil en la orilla, se ha metido hasta los tobillos, está descalzo, y se remanga los pantalones para que no se mojen. No parece muy convencido.

-¿Vienes o qué?

-¡Está muy fría!

Pongo los ojos en blanco y nado hasta acercarme a la orilla, lo suficiente para salpicarle.

-¡Eh! ¿Eres idiota? ¡Está congelada, joder! -Retrocede con el ceño fruncido, pero entonces parece pensárselo mejor. -Te vas a enterar.

No le doy importancia a su amenaza, y nado de vuelta al centro del lago. Cuando vuelvo a mirar, sus pantalones ya están en el suelo y en menos de unos segundos se ha tirado de cabeza al agua. Me sorprendo al ver que nada bastante bien y no tarda en alcanzarme. Tiene puesta la camisa, ya empapada, supongo que como ya se la he mojado, le da igual bañarse con ella.

-Lento. -Me vuelvo a apartar de él antes de que llegue a alcanzarme, dejo que se acerque, y nuevamente me aparto justo antes de que pueda tocarme. Eso le molesta bastante.

-¡Estate quieto! -Protesta mientras vuelve a intentarlo y de nuevo me aparto en el último momento. Gruñe y se queda quieto unos segundos, y cuando creo que va a rendirse, se lanza hacia mi mucho más rápido de lo que se ha movido antes. Consigue colocarme las manos en los hombros y me hunde en el agua. Admito que me ha cogido por sorpresa. -¡Já! Eso por salpicarme.

En vez de salir a la superficie, nado hacia abajo y le agarro de las piernas bajo el agua, creo que se asusta porque da un respingo, y tiro de él hacia abajo para hundirle. Le observo bajo el agua, y me mira un par de segundos antes de enseñarme el dedo corazón, puedo adivinar que es una de sus formas de hacerme entender lo que opina de ese 'ataque', y sale rápidamente hacia la superficie. Cuando salgo, me salpica en la cara de un manotazo.

-¡No me has dejado coger aire! ¡No podía respirar!

-Pareces una chica cuando te pones así.

-¿¡Qué!?

Antes de que me de tiempo a sonreír de manera burlona, se mete bajo el agua para salir detrás de mi y hacerme otra ahogadilla. Reconozco que si, lo consigue, y además pone todo su empeño en no dejarme salir del agua hasta que esté medio muerto, pero me lo quito de encima con facilidad y puedo salir a los pocos segundos.

Seguimos así un rato, él intentando atacarme y yo evitando sus ataques. Cuando lleva demasiado sin conseguir atraparme, me dejo alcanzar para que pueda hundirme, y a veces le arrastro conmigo. Incluso sonríe. Oh, si, Emil sonriendo. Jamás creí que vería algo así.

-Vale, tú ganas. -Digo cuando salimos del lago, mientras uso mi camisa para secarme el pelo y me pongo los pantalones. -Pero no tendrías ninguna oportunidad contra mí en suelo firme.

-Tú sabes pelear. -Replica, ya vestido y despegándose la camisa del torso, el pelo se le pega al cuello y a la cara, y parece que empieza a arrepentirse, porque empieza a oscurecer, hace más frío, y está empapado. -Enséñame. Y luego veré si puedo ganarte.

-¿Enseñarte? -Alzo una ceja y asiente, parece convencido. -Está bien, mañana. Aunque dudo que tengas alguna oportunidad de ganarme.

-Eres mayor que yo, has-

Se interrumpe, y abre mucho los ojos al decir eso. Me mira y abre la boca para hablar, pero sé lo que va a decir, sé lo que ha pensado, y no quiero escucharlo. Sacudo la cabeza y le pongo mi camisa encima del pelo, para que al menos se seque un poco con algo, y antes de que pueda decir nada, me alejo caminando.

Cuando llego a casa, me detengo en la puerta y suspiro. Yong no está, pero supongo que no tardará en venir. Voy a mi cuarto y saco la libreta que tengo escondida, sacando una hoja de papel vieja escondida entre las páginas. Desdoblo la nota y leo de nuevo aquellas líneas, que me dejan igual de confundido que todas las veces que he intentado averiguar su significado. No pretendía contarle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Yong, pero creo que he cambiado de idea.

Puede que deba contárselo a Emil. Después de sorprenderme al confesar que opina igual que yo sobre lo estúpido de las asignaciones, puede que no sea solo un crío caprichoso como pensaba. Además, trabaja en la enfermería, y allí tienen archivos. Puede que me sirva de ayuda para entender esto.

**xxx**

_Emil._

Cuando el señorito sépelearmejorquetú se marcha... bueno, digamos que creo que parezco estúpido, me quedo unos segundos sin reaccionar y luego ladeo la cabeza para dejar caer la camisa, cogiéndola con una mano. Me seco un poco el pelo, y me cuelgo la prenda del brazo.

No sé como demonios ni siquiera pensé en eso antes. Acabo de caer ahora mismo. Yo tengo diecisiete años, me queda apenas un año para que el Rapto me toque. Xiang tiene casi un año más que yo.

Le quedan unas dos semanas.

**XXX**

¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos! *^* Me alegro de que a algunos les guste esta cosa que escribo~~ ¡Y siento la tardanza! Intentaré actualizar al menos un capítulo por semana.

En el próximo capítulo veremos a Emil intentando aprender a pelear (?)... más sobre la extraña nota de Xiang, y algunas cosas más.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Como siempre, gracias a los reviews/favs, etc, me anima bastante verlos, en serio~

Y esta pareja necesita más amor ewé Porque son adorables.

En algunos capítulos puede haber POV's de personajes que no sean Ice ni Hong, aunque no habrá muchos de estos.

Nada más que decir~

**El Rapto**

**3**

_Emil._

Maldito sea Xiang y la maldita caminata de una hora que me hizo dar para llegar a un claro en medio del bosque... ¡Una puñetera llanura en miniatura en medio del bosque! ¡Y me hace despertarme a las siete de la mañana para venir aquí, cuando hay sitios mucho más cercanos practicamente iguales! Estoy medio dormido, ya me duelen las piernas (porque evidentemente no podía ir por un camino sencillo, no, tenemos que atravesar el bosque); y hace frío! Además, él camina como si nada, no da ninguna señal de tener sueño o cansancio, y siempre va unos metros por delante de mi. Sospecho que incluso podría ir más deprisa si no fuera porque le hiciera gracia verme así.

Maldito arrogante.

Bostezo por vigésimo-quinta vez, y tropiezo con una raíz que sobresale de la tierra. Si hubiera estado más despierto no me habría caído, lo juro, no soy tan torpe. Mascullo un par de insultos cuando me veo en el suelo y el barro me salpica los pantalones.

-Torpe. -Ahí está. No puede callarse, por supuesto, tiene que hacer algún comentario. Gruño y levanto la cabeza, y le veo ahí, tranquilamente delante de mí. -Creía que cazabas.

-Sí. Pero solo, despierto y abrigado. -Respondo con tono cortante y malhumorado, y como veo que no tiene ninguna intención de ofrecerme una mano para ayudarme a levantarme, que tampoco la habría aceptado, me levanto yo mismo. -Te lo estás pasando en grande, ¿eh?

-La verdad es que sí. -Su expresión sigue igual de seria, pero le brillan los ojos con diversión, y sé que se está burlando de mi. -Eres bastante lento. Creí que incluso siendo tú estarías ya bien despierto a estas alturas.

-Cállate.

Sigo caminando y paso de largo, pero no duro ni cinco segundos por delante de él, no tarda en alcanzarme. Aumento la velocidad, sin llegar a correr, aunque no le cuesta nada mantenerme el ritmo. Y al cabo de un par de minutos, ya estoy algo cansado, aunque Xiang parece incluso aburrido a esa velocidad. Que le jodan.

-Vamos, Emi.

-Emil.

-_Seh,_ como sea. Emi. -¡Será idiota! -Ya llegamos, enhorabuena, no te has desmayado y solo te has caído unas siete veces. Como que, me has sorprendido.

Capto claramente el tono burlón en su voz y se adelanta sin dificultad, poco después llego junto a él, y ya hemos llegado. Por fin. ¿Y él se queda contento? No, tiene que seguir burlándose.

-Aunque creo que en este estado no podrías luchar ni contra un conejito. -Se me acerca con tranquilidad. -Bien, empecemos.

Asiento. Aunque lo único que me apetece ahora es tirarme en una cama no pienso dejar que se siga burlando de mi, le voy a enseñar que puedo hacerlo. ¡Puedo hacerlo! O al menos... puedo intentarlo.

En realidad lo dudo.

-Usted dirá, _maestro_. -Digo con evidente sarcasmo, aunque no parece afectarle. Se acerca más a mi, aunque creo que ya debería saber que no me gusta que se me acerquen tanto; se pone a mi espalda y cuando intento girarme, me pone las manos en los hombros y me hace seguir de espaldas a él.

-Cálmate. Si estás tan tenso, será más difícil. -Le hago caso, y decido fiarme de él, aunque la idea "fiarme de Xiang" no me convence mucho que digamos... -Quieto.

Pasa los brazos por detrás de mi y me sujeta la cintura para moverme un poco, y aunque no me siento muy orgulloso de mi reacción, me aparto enseguida.

-Emil. No voy a violarte.

-¿¡Era necesario decir eso!?

-Hm. -Se encoge de hombros, ignorando mi enfado. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan directo? En serio, no me hacía falta escuchar eso. Se vuelve a acercar a mí y frunzo el ceño, pero me quedo quieto y me giro de nuevo, dándole la espalda. -Bien. Ahora no te comportes como una chica y deja que lo haga, ¿sí?

-Estúpido.

-Malpensado.

-Arrogante.

-Crío.

Giro la cabeza y le lanzo una mirada llena de instintos asesinos. Siempre gana él, como cuando eramos más pequeños, conserva mucho mejor la calma, no como yo. Esboza una leve sonrisa torcida, alzando solo una de las comisuras, una sonrisa burlona. Le maldigo por lo bajo y vuelvo a mirar al frente. Sonríe poco, aunque más que yo, pero siempre es de esa manera. Al menos, no recuerdo haber visto otro tipo de sonrisa que no fuera de burla hacia mí.

-Vamos, confía un poco en mi. -Esta vez su tono es normal e incluso algo más amable. Me coge las muñecas desde atrás y me mueve como quiere hasta que considera que mi posición y postura es adecuada.

Pasamos un buen rato así, creo que horas. Me enseña algunas cosas, golpes, hacia donde puedo atacar para hacer más daño o inmovilizar unos segundos a mi oponente. Algo para defenderme o maneras de esquivar y usar la fuerza del contrario en beneficio propio. No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, creo que horas, pero cuando por fin nos sentamos sobre una roca tras acabar, estoy sudando y jadeando. Aunque Xiang apenas parece cansado.

-¡Quiero luchar contra ti! -Digo de repente, creo que hasta le sorprende aunque su expresión no cambia.

-Solo has entrenado unas horas, no tienes nada que hacer.

-¡Pero quiero intentarlo! No soy tan débil e inútil como crees, puedo hacerlo perfectamente, te vas a enterar.

Parece que mis palabras le divierten. Se levanta.

-Como quieras. No te eches a llorar luego.

Solo por eso estoy dispuesto a hacer que se trague sus palabras. Me levanto e incluso ignoro el cansancio, seguramente mañana tendré agujetas y estaré molido, pero si consigo cerrarle la boca valdrá la pena. Cuando se posiciona frente a mi con una sonrisa burlona, intento parecer seguro, aunque en realidad ya no lo estoy en absoluto. ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?

Me va a dar una paliza.

-¿Listo?

-Eh... Sí, claro. Por supuesto. -No, no estoy listo, ¡mierda! ¡Me va a machacar y será horriblemente vergonzoso! Se burlará de mi durante días, lo sé.

Me observa tranquilamente, supongo que esperando que ataque primero. Aprovecho esa oportunidad que me da y me lanzo hacia él, con determinación, intentando conseguirlo, no puede ser tan difícil.

Medio minuto después, estoy tirado en el suelo boca abajo con Xiang encima de mi, apresándome los brazos en la espalda y con una rodilla en mi espalda. Ahogo un quejido, no me ha dejado ni tocarle antes de derribarme con una facilidad insultante.

-Tengo que admitir que le has puesto ganas. -Murmura, colocándose el pelo tranquilamente con la mano que tiene libre, porque le basta una sola para sujetarme los brazos mientras yo me retuerzo debajo de él. -Que gracioso.

-¡No soy gracioso! -Protesto mientras sigo retorciéndome debajo de él, pero aunque no está haciendo mucha fuerza, si me muevo me duelen los brazos y parece que se me van a partir, así que acabo quedándome quieto, jadeando contra el suelo y mirándole de reojo. -Quítate.

-Como que, estoy bien así.

-¡Xiang!

Sigo protestando e intentando deshacerme de él, sin ningún éxito. Al final parece que se queda satisfecho después de verme humillado e indefenso unos minutos, porque me suelta y se aparta.

-Bien, ahora que ha quedado claro que no tienes nada que hacer contra mi...

No le dejo continuar y me lanzo hacia él, pero reacciona sorprendemente rápido, se aparta, y mientras yo doy unos pasos torpes para no perder el equilibrio al pasar de largo, se gira y vuelve a apresarme los brazos tras la espalda. Estoy empezando a odiar ese truquito.

-¡Ey! ¡No es justo!

-Eres muy predecible. -Murmura, tira un poco de mis brazos y retrocedo para que no me haga daño, claro, hasta que me choco con su propio cuerpo. -Deberías controlarte. Cálmate, y piensa. No uses solo la fuerza sin saber qué hacer.

Me quedo quieto, incluso calmado, y noto que hace menos fuerza en agarrarme los brazos. Tiro un par de veces hacia delante, pero él siempre hace fuerza hacia detrás. En una de esas, lo que hago es usar la fuerza en la misma dirección en la que tira él, más bien lo que hago es lanzarme hacia atrás, y creo que funciona... más o menos. Bueno, si lo que se supone que tenía que ocurrir es que los dos cayeramos al suelo, si, funciona. Intento levantarme rápidamente, pero una vez más sus puñeteros reflejos actúan enseguida: hace un barrido con la pierna, que me golpea en los tobillos, y me caigo al suelo sin remedio.

Me quedo quieto unos segundos, y quiero enfadarme, pero se me escapa una suave y pequeña risa. Si, el asunto me parece incluso divertido, por mucho que me sorprenda incluso a mí mismo.

Y nos tiramos un buen rato haciendo el idiota de esa manera. Por supuesto, Xiang me tira al suelo unas 28 veces y me esquiva otras 74.

Seguro que hace trampa.

**xxx**

Durante toda la semana siguiente voy a Xiang a algún sitio. Aunque no pienso admitirlo en voz alta, y menos delante de él, me lo paso bien a pesar de lo molesto e irritante que es la mayoría del tiempo. Pero a medida que mi odio inicial hacia él empieza a disminuir, noto una angustia y un temor que aumentan cada día. Cada día que pasa es un día menos para El Rapto, para su Rapto. Y me he dado cuenta de que no quiero que ocurra.

No ahora que por fin he superado (o más bien, no pienso en ello) la desaparición de mi hermano, y tengo una especie de amigo, no quiero volver a quedarme solo. Aunque sea ese idiota, no quiero que desaparezca.

Espero que eso no haya sonado tan estúpidamente cursi como creo que ha sonado.

El segundo día de la segunda semana, se produce un escándalo general en todo Black Mud. Un chico ha saltado el Muro en un intento desesperado de escapar de su Rapto, que habría sido hoy mismo. Su cadáver carbonizado ha aparecido de nuevo dentro, al lado del Muro. Es lo que les pasa a todos los que saltan. Y hoy, en vez de la ceremonia del Rapto, hay un funeral. Me escapo en cuanto puedo porque no soporto ese ambiente tan pesado y triste, me deprime. Cuando giro por una calle, me encuentro con Xiang apoyado en la pared, con expresión ausente. Vuelvo a notar el nudo en el pecho al pensar que apenas quedan cinco días para que le llegue el día.

Al menos creo que él no hará una estupidez como saltar el Muro. En parte, el Rapto es preferible: nadie asegura que estés muerto, solo te vas, pero puede que ocurra algo más después de eso... solo son tonterías mías, pero no puedo evitar pensar en eso. Saltar el Muro si te mata. No creo que Xiang hiciera una tontería así, ni siquiera yo lo haría y soy más impulsivo que él.

-Eh. -Llamo su atención y levanta la cabeza para mirarme, al parecer acaba de darse cuenta de que me he acercado. -¿Tampoco soportabas el funeral?

Niega con la cabeza y se aparta de la pared. Antes de que yo pueda decir nada más, se acerca rápidamente a mi y me agarra del brazo, haciéndome entrar más profundo en el callejón. Una vez allí, veo que mete una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca una hoja doblada, para ofrecérmela.

-Mira, esto te concierne y mucho. Me da igual si te enfadas por habértela ocultado hasta ahora, pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo porque es algo sobre ti. Lo encontré en tu casa, cuando te llevé allí después de... lo de tu hermano. Yong vino a molestar para buscarme y que le hiciera la cena, ese inútil... me enfadé con él y di un portazo. Cayó un cuadro, y tenía esto dentro. Se supone que no deberías saberlo, pero... Bueno, leela. Es de tu madre.

Asiento aunque no entiendo nada y desdoblo la nota, para leer lo que hay garabateado allí.

"Para mi hijo mayor", empieza. Es la letra de mamá. Respiro hondo y sigo leyendo.

_"Para mi hijo mayor._

_Lukas, sé que puedes enfadarte por esto, pero sé que actuarás correctamente y sabrás por qué lo he mantenido en secreto. Pero es importante que sepas esto y que después de leerlo escondas esta carta inmediatamente. Emil no puede saberlo, no dejes que lo sepa. _

_Desearía poder contarte esto en persona, pero soy esclava de mi cama. No me queda tiempo, y lo sabemos._

_Sé que cuando llegue tu decimoctavo cumpleaños entenderás por qué te cuento esto._

_Debes saberlo._

_Emil y tú no sois exactamente lo que os he hecho creer. Emil es..."_

La nota acaba allí, está partida por la mitad. Me angustio completamente y le doy la vuelta a la hoja, esperando encontrar algo más, pero no hay absolutamente nada. Miro a Xiang casi con desesperación, pero su negación de cabeza me da a entender que no sabe nada más que yo.

-¿Pensabas escondérmela? -Exclamo en cuanto me sobrepongo a la sorpresa inicial.

-En un principio. Porque se supone que no debías saberlo.

-¡Pero falta la otra parte! ¿Dónde está?

Se encoge de hombros.

-Tú trabajas en la enfermería. Puede que haya registros, notas.. o algo así. ¿No?

Estoy demasiado nervioso como para preguntarle cómo demonios sabe eso, porque no me cabe duda de que habrá fisgoneado alguna que otra vez, a saber para qué. Asiento y me pongo en marcha a la enfermería con Xiang, aunque no sé por qué me ayuda. Supongo que simplemente tendrá curiosidad por el asunto.

Entro en la enfermería y saco rápidamente unas carpetas, buscando el historial de mi madre. Para cuando ella estaba enferma, la persona que se encargaba de la enfermería era Natalia, mayor que yo. Ella sigue trabajando aquí, como cuando estaba Lukas. Pero no me interesa pedirle ayuda a ella.

Lo encuentro y lo abro, pero solo encuentro notas inútiles.

_"Kristen Bondevik._

_Año 11, 3 de enero: hija de Celine Cane, sana._

_Año 14, 26 de enero: atendida por tos grave._

_Año 14, 15 de febrero: atendida de nuevo por tos, presenta recuperación._

_Año 29, 22 de junio: da a luz a un niño: Lukas Bondevik. Sano._

_Año 30, 22 de junio: da a luz a un niño: Emil Bondevik. Enfermizo._

_Año 43, 7 de noviembre: tos grave y fiebre alta._

_año 43, 10 de noviembre: diagnosticada neumonía._

_Año 43, 15 de noviembre: la salud falla, recibe tratamiento a domicilio._

_Año 43, 20 de noviebre: paciente perdida."_

No hay nada más. Aparto furiosamente los papeles, y en ese momento escucho la puerta de la enfermería abriéndose. Me giro rápidamente y veo a Natalia, mirándome fijamente.

-Mierda. -Mascullo, me ha pillado revisando sus documentos, y eso no le suele hacer mucha gracia. Se acerca a mi y yo me espero una bofetada o algo así, pero nos ignora y pasa de largo. Saca una pequeña llave que lleva colgada al cuello y abre un cajón, sacando una libreta. Practicamente me la tira a las manos, y me clava su mirada gélida.

-No hagas estupideces, niño. -Dice con su habitual tono cortante. -No creas que tengo interés en ayudarte. Lo hago por Lukas, no por ti. Le apreciaba.

Suspira de manera casi imperceptible y camina de nuevo hacia la puerta, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Me mira unos segundos y veo la expresión cansada de su rostro, por primera vez, parece realmente angustiada e incluso destrozada.

-Por favor, no actúes sin pensar. Eres tan... irresponsable. Lukas me dijo que te vigilara por eso. -Murmura, creo que habla más para sí misma que conmigo, y después de sacudir la cabeza sale de la enfermería. -Maldito mocoso...

Me quedo unos segundos mirando la puerta por la que Natalia ha entrado tan rápido como se ha ido, pero enseguida me centro en la libreta que me ha dado. Xiang me la quita de las manos y la hojea distraídamente, pero se detiene en una página e incluso creo ver un atisbo de asombro en su inexpresivo rostro.

-Emil.

-¿Qué?

-Lee aquí.

Recojo la libreta con cautela y cuando mis ojo se detienen en las palabras comprendo la reacción de Xiang al leerlo. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. Garabateado al margen, reconozco la letra de la madre de Natalia, que trabajaba en la enfermería mucho antes que nosotros, claro:

_"Año 29, 22 de junio: da luz a mellizos (Lukas y Emil Bondevik); ambos sanos."_

Sacudo la cabeza, pensando que debe haber un error. Si nacimos el mismo día, yo tendría ya dieciocho años, y debería haber desaparecido con mi hermano. Miro a Xiang con el desconcierto pintada en la cara, pero él vuelve a tener esa expresión ausente, y sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera mirarme, se gira y sale de allí.

**xxx**

_Xiang._

Pasan dos días en los que ni siquiera veo a Emil, como habíamos acostumbrado a hacer todos los días. Me dedico practicamente a dar vueltas por el bosque, solo, dándole vueltas a una idea en la cabeza. Cuando vuelvo a casa, me detengo antes de entrar y cambio mi rumbo para ir a la casa de Emil.

Me abre después de tardar un poco, con cara de que se acaba de levantar. Bosteza y se aparta para dejarme pasar, y me alegro de haber levantado a ese perezoso de una vez.

-Creía que habías desaparecido o algo. Veo que no.

-Todavía tengo tiempo para molestarte.

Nos sentamos y practicamente no hablamos. Cada uno va a su bola, aunque el hecho de estar acompañado me tranquiliza un poco, casi prefería mi paseo solitario por el bosque. Emil tampoco pone intención en entablar una conversación, sé que también le ha venido bien estar solo estos días, no ha conseguido averiguar nada más sobre el asunto de él y su hermano.

No sé cuando se nos ocurrió salir, nos encontramos con cierto muchacho albino y su alegre asignación. Gilbert y Elizabetha no parecen muy sobrios, y el vaso de cerveza en la mano de la chica lo confirma, junto a las botellas que tienen cerca. Están sentados en el exterior de la casa del albino, y cuando pasamos, ella nos llama. Al parecer, para jugar a algún tipo de juego estúpido que será más divertido siendo más de dos.

Esos dos llevan asignados como dos años. No sé como lo hacen, porque se llevan a matar y se aprecian al mismo tiempo, pero han conseguido que les dejen en paz y no tengan que emparejarse con desconocidos.

Cuando queremos darnos cuenta, estamos sentados en torno a la mesa en el interior de la casa, jugando a un entretenido jueguecito. Uno de nosotros dice cuatro cosas sobre si mismo, de las cuales solo una es mentira, y los demás tratan de adivinarlo. Los que fallan, beben. Pronto descubro que el juego se me da mal, que Elizabetha es una embustera profesional, y que a Emil se le da todavía peor que a mi, como puedo adivinar por lo poco que queda en su cuarto vaso. La cerveza empieza a hacer efecto, pero el juego sigue.

Gracias a esto me entero de que a Elizabetha le encantan las asignaciones entre chicos, y de que Gilbert odia las fresas desde que vomitó después de tomar demasiada tarta de estas; también descubro que Emil tiene cierta debilidad por las caricias en el cuello y que le dan miedo las arañas. Que curioso todo.

Cuando ya es como medianoche, me doy cuenta de que ya va siendo hora de volver a casa. Ayudo a Emil a levantarse, que practicamente está medio dormido encima de la mesa con el vaso medio lleno en la mano. Suelta un quejido pero se apoya en mi y deja que le ayude a andar. Me despido de los otros dos, que por cierto, parecen dispuestos a estar todavía otras cuantas horas con la fiesta, y salgo con Emil.

Caminamos dando eses, Emil se aparta de mi e intenta caminar por su cuenta mientras tararea en voz baja, hasta que se tropieza y se raspa la rodilla contra el suelo.

-Estoy sangrando. -Comenta con tranquilidad, como si fuera incluso una buena noticia. Contengo una estúpida sonrisa y le tiendo una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Pesa menos de lo que esperaba, así que al tirar de él hago demasiada fuerza y se choca contra mi pecho al levantarse. -Ugh...

-Eh... -Intento decir algo, pero creo que la enorme cantidad de alcohol que llevo en el cuerpo no me permite tener mucha coherencia.

Emil suelta un gruñidito y se queda tranquilamente apoyado en mi, parece que en cualquier momento se va a desplomar en el suelo y no se despertará hasta dentro de unas muchas horas. Le observo y me devuelve la mirada, alzando una ceja. Sus mejillas están teñidas de rojo por la borrachera que lleva encima, supongo que yo estaré más o menos igual, solo que a él se le nota bastante más cuando se sonroja. Creo que eso me parece adorable. O que el alcohol hace que me lo parezca.

Levanto una mano y le acaricio una mejilla, a lo que él entrecierra los ojos y murmura algo incomprensible en voz baja. Me mira a los ojos, y estamos así unos segundos, no sabría decir cuantos. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose en algún lugar le hace reaccionar y se aparta rápidamente, trastabillando. Por alguna razón, me siento frustrado de verle apartarse de mi.

-Umpf... -Da unos pasos torpes hacia su casa, y hace unos cuantos intentos fallidos antes de conseguir abrir. -Hasta mañana.

Cierra la puerta antes de que me de tiempo a desearle buenas noches.

**xxx**

Falta un día para mi Rapto. He fingido que no me acuerdo de nada de lo que ocurrió la noche de hace dos días y creo que Emil hace lo mismo, o puede que realmente no se acuerde. He intentado actuar con normalidad, pero él me evita y se ha encerrado en la enfermería, así que he decidido ir a ver a la misma lider del Consejo que me asignó a él.

Llego a casa de la mujer y veo que la puerta está abierta, así que entro con cuidado. Voy a llamarla cuando escucho una voz y me detengo. No es la voz en sí lo que me impacta, si no, que la voz parece de hombre. Pero es imposible, aquí no puede haber hombres, desaparecemos a los dieciocho.

No entiendo lo que dicen, pero cuando intento acercarme más, el suelo cruje bajo mis pies. Parece que ella se da cuenta, porque la puerta se abre y yo salgo corriendo.

-¡Xiang! -La mujer me llama cuando pongo un pie fuera, y me giro tranquilamente hacia él. -¿Qué se supone que haces entrando en otras casas sin permiso?

-Estaba abierto. -Me encojo de hombros como si nada, parece furiosa. -Me voy.

-¡Por supuesto que te vas! ¡Maldito sinvergüenza! Lárgate ya de mi casa.

-No, no me voy de tu casa. -Suspiro y me veo obligado a concretar. Tampoco importa mucho. -Me voy, de Black Mud.

-¿Qué?

-Ajá. -Hago un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. -Saltaré el Muro y me iré de este estúpido y anormal lugar.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es un suicidio! ¡Nadie sobrevive al Muro! -Exclama, histérica.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Emil sobrevivió a su Rapto. -Murmuro, y dudo unos segundos al ver la expresión de desconcierto de la mujer. -Él y Lukas eran mellizos, ¿sabes? Como que, Emi debería haber desaparecido junto a él. Eso significa que hay una posibilidad de burlar al Rapto, puede que también la haya con el Muro... de todas formas, no pierdo nada.

-¡Estás loco!

Me encojo de hombros de nuevo y retrocedo un poco, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

-Supongo. Pero ya lo he decidido... saltaré el Muro y me iré de aquí.

Veo que ella no me mira directamente a mi, si no detrás. Me giro y antes de darme cuenta de nada, Emil me pega una bofetada que ni siquiera veo venir. No me esperaba algo así, para nada. Me sobo la mejilla dolorida con una mano y le miro, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Parece furioso.

-¿¡Qué son esas gilipolleces, pedazo de idiota!? ¡No vas a saltar ningún Muro! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Suspiro y le agarro del brazo para llevármelo de ahí, pero él se revuelve todo el camino y sigue gritando, aunque trato de ignorarle. Cuando me detengo frente a su casa, le suelto y él se aparta bruscamente de mi, como si mi contacto le quemara.

-Emil, cálmate.

-¿Que me calme? ¿Pero tú estás loco? No sé de qué demonios hablabais, pero he escuchado lo último que has dicho. ¡No puedes saltar el Muro! ¡Te matará!

Parece realmente exhaltado y furioso con la idea de que salte el Muro. Me recuerda a todas las veces que le he molestado. Se sonroja casi siempre, como ahora, y no piensa antes de actuar o hablar. Sonrío levemente, se ve tierno a pesar de su monumental cabreo. En realidad, creo que siempre se ve tierno, aunque sea un niño mimado engreído y caprichoso.

-Como que, desapareceré de todas formas.

-No digas estupideces.

-No podrás vivir sin mi.

-¿¡Qué dices!?

Me da un puñetazo en el brazo pero apenas lo siento. Como adoro molestarle.

Frunce el ceño.

-Al menos, si vas a hacer alguna tontería, dímelo antes. No desaparezcas sin avisar, joder.

Suspiro y le revuelvo el pelo, escuchando el gracioso quejido que suelta y como se aparta para colocarse de nuevo los mechones albinos.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo sabrás antes de que llegue a hacerlo. Nos vemos, Emi.

Me doy la vuelta y me alejo sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más. Cuando ya me he alejado, suspiro y miro hacia atrás, pero ya se ha marchado. Sacudo la cabeza, y aunque me siento bastante egoísta, voy a hacerlo.

Saltaré el Muro. Pero yo solo, ni de broma dejaría que alguien más se arriesgara. Y mucho menos Emil.

**XXX**

Yey, actualicé bastante rápido esta vez~~ Me vino la inspiración milagrosa y me puse a escribir, aprovechando que no me suele venir muy a menudo.

Adoro esta pareja ~~

Nos leemos. ~


	4. Chapter 4

Este capítulo es practicamente todo desde el POV de Hong. xD

**El Rapto**

**4**

_Emil._

Odio que ese idiota haga que me preocupe. Pero es que no sé como puede tener una idea tan estúpida. ¿Saltar el Muro? Sí, claro, y al día siguiente tendremos un cadáver carbonizado como recuerdo. ¡Pues no me da la gana! Ese estúpido no va a saltarlo, o al menos espero que no... y encima tiene la cara de hablarme tan tranquilamente después de haberle escuchado decir que va a saltarlo. Como si fuera a dar una especie de paseo, y no a saltar un muro del que no sabemos nada más que todo el que salta muere. Agh...

Le doy una patada a una pequeña piedra que choca contra una pared y rebota, mientras camino hacia mi casa. Primero me cae una gota en la nariz que me hace arrugarla, y en menos de diez segundos, muchas más. Maldigo por lo bajo antes de salir corriendo, y aunque mi casa está cerca, llego empapado. Abro rápidamente la puerta y empujo la puerta con el pie para cerrarla, para dirigirme directamente a mi habitación y lanzarme en la cama. Suspiro largamente, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

No sé por qué le doy tantas vueltas. Debería ir acostumbrándome ya a perder a la gente, pero no puedo, sigo sintiendo el mismo temor y angustia que siempre, como cuando le tocó a mi hermano. Aunque Xiang no salte el Muro, desaparecerá mañana. Volveré a quedarme solo, ahora que por fin estaba empezando a olvidar lo de mi hermano. Pero al menos el idiota de Xiang podría aprovechar su último día en vez de malgastarlo en una estupidez que va a matarlo.

No es que yo crea que puedo "aprovechar" el día con él... eso suena a adolescente cursi enamorada. Aunque tampoco me importaría que quisiera estar conmigo. Claro que, teniendo a su hermano, es evidente que preferirá estar los últimos momentos con él.

Ah, no. Que el idiota va a suicidarse de la manera más estúpida.

Es... es... idiota, idiota, idiota. ¡Más le vale estarse quietecito y no hacer idioteces!

**xxx**

_Xiang._

Me levanto bastante temprano, Yong aún está en la cama. Voy derecho a casa de Natalia, aunque no estoy muy seguro de qué voy a conseguir con esto. Golpeo la puerta, que no tarda en abrirse, y ella me mira con una ceja alzada, claramente sin entender qué hago YO en SU casa.

-Bueno... pasa. -Se encoge de hombros y se aparta para permitirme la entrada, pero yo niego con la cabeza.

-Solo son unos minutos. Tú sabías lo de Emi y Lukas, ¿verdad?

Vuelve a repetir el gesto de encogerse de hombros, con expresión aburrida.

-Se supone que Lukas no quería que le enseñara esa nota, pero... yo que sé, sentí que debía hacerlo, y estupideces de esas... -Murmura, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. -Pero es evidente que lo sé si yo le di la libreta.

-¿Es inmune al Rapto?

-¿Inmune? -Ladea la cabeza y tras un par de segundos, suelta una risa amarga. -Desaparecerá cuando supuestamente cumpla dieciocho, es decir, cuando en realidad cumpla diecinueve... el truco de su madre salió bien, eso solo le concede un año más.

Se mira las uñas y espero a que quiera continuar. Tras un par de minutos, vuelve a mirarme, y suspira.

-Querían saber si el Rapto se produciría de todas formas, o dependía de los documentos, por eso todos fueron cambiados, todos pensaron que Emil tenía un año menos, y... funcionó. Era una prueba. Si funcionaba, se suponía que podrían cambiar más documentos, falsificar fechas y todo eso, para dar algunos años más de vida a los chicos. Pero claro, su madre y la mía están muertas, y eran las únicas que lo sabían, así que... Ya vez. Emil vivirá un año más. -Entrecierra los ojos y me mira con desinterés. -Lástima que tú no vayas a estar aquí para verlo.

Eso me molesta, aunque admito que tiene razón. Yo me iré y Emil seguirá aquí. Al menos, sé que ella le cuida... a su manera. Estará bien. Tampoco quiero que mi locura de saltar el Muro le afecte. No debería costarle mucho superarlo.

-¿Crees que el Muro...?

-No seas idiota. -Me corta, como si adivinara mis intenciones y frunce levemente el ceño. -No hay nada al otro lado del Muro.

-Puede. Pero hay muchas cosas que no encajan, y si no puedo encontrar las respuestas aquí, las encontraré en otro lugar.

-Estúpido mocoso... No encontrarás respuestas al otro lado del Muro porque estarás muerto... -Habla despacio, como si le hablara a un crío, supongo que ella nos ve así a todos, como críos.

-Si no lo intento, no podré asegurarme.

Resopla y sacude la cabeza.

-Me gustaría saber que opina Emil de esto.

-Lo sabe, pero por lo que le dije anoche, pensará que he cambiado de idea. No voy a decirle nada.

-Eso es muy egoísta... -Alza una ceja, repentinamente más calmada. -Si al menos vas a hacer eso... debería saberlo, ¿no crees? ¿Crees que le será más fácil superarlo si ocurre de repente? Já... -Esboza una sonrisa completamente forzada, con cierto sarcasmo. -Tú no le viste llorar cuando Lukas desapareció. Por supuesto, tener las copias de las llaves de la casa de Lukas, me sirve de algo. Se le escuchaba sollozar desde la entrada. Y tú pretendes hacerle lo mismo.

No sé muy bien que responderla. Debo admitir que es una chica bastante interesante, todavía no sé si nos odia a muerte o quiere vernos felices. En realidad creo que ni ella misma lo tiene muy claro.

-Si se lo digo, no creo que se lo tome muy bien.

-Pero has decidido que vas a saltarlo, así que enfréntate a las consecuencias. Si saltas lo sabrá. Cuando encontremos tu cadáver carbonizado o cuando se lo digas. Tú sabrás. -Me lanza una mirada de irritación. -Oh. Ya que dudo que te vea mañana... -Sonríe de medio lado. -Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, Xiang.

Y me cierra la puerta en las narices, sin esperar a que yo diga algo más. Suspiro y no me lo pienso dos veces antes de ir a casa, coger una mochila que ya tengo preparada y marcharme al bosque. No voy a ver a Emil, seguramente él no quiera verme, y estaré mejor solo. Cuando anochezca, me iré.

**xxx**

Se hace de noche más rápido de lo que quiero, parece que el tiempo vuela cuando más deseo que se detenga. Y hace bastante viento. Todavía faltarán un par de horas para lo que sería la ceremonia de mi Rapto, pero no va a celebrarse, al menos que no cuenten conmigo.

Cogo la mochila del suelo y me la cuelgo al hombro. Comida y agua, no necesito gran cosa. También escondo el arco y las flechas de caza entre unos arbustos, así, cuando vaya hacia el Muro, los cogeré por el camino. Mientras lo escondo, me acuerdo de Emil. He tenido la oportunidad de comprobar que es increíble con el arco, me ganó sin esfuerzo cuando hicimos una competición (a Emil le gusta bastante retarme a cosas que casi siempre pierde); creo que fue de las pocas veces que me ha ganado a algo, pero es que me parece demasiado gracioso verle frustrado y enfurruñado cuando pierde.

Aunque tenía claro que no iba a volver a verle, las palabras de Natalia me hacen recapacitar, y quiero verle otra vez, aunque sea la última. Voy derecho a casa de Emil y apporreo la puerta. Le dije que le avisaría si iba a hacer alguna cosa estúpida, y aunque esto no me parece estúpido, no me parece bien mentirle. Se ponga como se ponga.

-Xiang... -Dice Emil cuando abre la puerta, con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro. Tiene los ojos algo enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando, aunque... no, es una tontería, ¿por qué tendría que haber estado llorando? En cuanto avanza un paso y abandona el refugio del hogar, la ráfaga de aire le golpea, agitándole el pelo, pero no parece que le importe. -¿Dónde demonios estabas, pedazo de imbécil?

Encantador.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. -Frunce el ceño. -Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Vale, entra. -Murmura después de dudar unos segundos, como si no supiera si expresar su enfado mandándome a la mierda o perdonar que no haya dado señales de vida hasta ahora.

-No. Ven conmigo. -Gruño, cogiéndole del brazo para sacarle fuera, al menos no opone mucha resistencia.

-Ay, idiota, ¿qué te pasa? -Refunfuña, frotándose la muñeca y mirándome con mala cara. -Espera, la... la ceremonia. ¿No deberías estar...?

-Me voy.

Me mira, perplejo, y parece que tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta del significado de esas palabras. O al menos, en asumirlo.

-No digas estupideces.

-No voy a quedarme aquí. Puede que haya respuestas al otro lado del Muro, y aunque vengan en forma de muerte... al menos sabré con seguridad que no existe nada fuera de este lugar. -Murmuro, mientras él frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio, ya me he familiarizado con ese gesto.

-¡Por supuesto que vendrán en forma de muerte! ¡Y te matará! ¡Como a todos los que intentaron saltarlo! ¡Xiang, joder, no seas idiota!

-Emil... desapareceré de todas formas. Tengo que intentarlo...

-¡No! No entiendo por qué haces esto. -Se queja, y empieza a parpadear con más rapidez. Me doy cuenta de que está a punto de llorar, y está aguantando las lágrimas. -Yo... creo que puede haber algo más después del Rapto... no podemos estar seguros de que la persona muera. Puede que después del Rapto, todos vayamos al mismo lugar... Entonces, cuando me toque a mi, puede que os vuelva a ver. A mi hermano, a Matt, a... a ti.

-Emil... No tienes que entenderlo. Lo hago por mí. Porque soy así. -Suspiro, esto es más difícil de lo que creía. -Tiene que haber algo más detrás del Muro.

-Por favor, no seas tan egoísta. -Me pide, y aunque sé que intenta evitarlo, pero se le escapa una lágrima, que resbala por su mejilla. -No lo hagas.

-Tengo que hacerlo. -Insisto, intentando mantenerme indiferente ante aquella lágrima. Pero no lo consigo, todo mi cuerpo me grita que la solución está detrás del muro, y no necesito más.

-¡No! -Grita, y me da un puñetazo en el pecho, y aunque me hace daño no me inmuto. Solo le miro, sin hacer nada más, mientras veo como es incapaz de contener el llanto, y las lágrimas no dejan de caerle por el rostro. Gruño cuando me golpea de nuevo, y antes de que me de cuenta ya está dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo. Le agarro la muñeca antes de que descargue el golpe y tiro de él hacia mi, sin pensar, hasta que su rostro queda a escasos centímetros del mío. En cualquier otro momento me habría burlado de su cara de confusión, y el ligero rubor que cubre sus mejillas, como cuando se pone nervioso. -¿Qué...?

No hace fuerza y le suelto la muñeca. Le tomo la cara entre las manos y, después de limpiar algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas, me acerco un poco más, pero me detengo. Noto su respiración sobre mis labios, y él no se mueve. Cierro los ojos unos segundos y me aparto de él, antes de hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme. Emil enrojece bruscamente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido.. o de lo que casi ha ocurrido, más bien. Abre la boca, pero solo suelta balbuceos sin conseguir decir nada coherente, y mira al suelo.

Sonrío al verle hacer eso, ahora ya no lo dudo. Es adorable. Observo atentamente su rostro, sus ojos, aunque ahora húmedos al llorar. Quiero grabarme la imagen en la cabeza, porque será la última vez que lo vea.

-Volveré, te lo prometo.

-Por favor... -Su voz suena como un gemido lastimero, y me aparto de él, antes de que sus labios me hagan cambiar de idea. Él se queda quieto, ignorando el gélido viento que le revuelve el cabello; mientras corro en dirección al bosque, él vuelve a llamarme, y no distingo bien sus gritos, pero suenan a "quédate" y "por favor".

**xxx**

Cuando llego al Muro me parece más siniestro de lo que recordaba. Pongo una mano sobre la superficie de piedra, lisa y fría, y acaricio un poco aquella superficie, pensando qué se esconde al otro lado. Un relámpago ilumina el cielo y ya tengo el pelo empapado con la lluvia, que cae con fuerza. Durante el instante que el bosque se ilumina por el relámpago, veo un ciervo huyendo hacia alguna parte. Camino, hasta llegar a donde quiero, y suspiro. Algo se mueve detrás de mi en el bosque, pero es normal, por aquí hay bastantes animales. Subo hasta la rama más baja de un árbol, y trepo sin dificultad hacia arriba. No tardo en encontrarme en una rama por encima del Muro, observando el vacío negro que ocupa el otro lado.

Por un instante, pienso en volver. Estoy loco. El Muro mata a todos los que saltan, peor... también creía que el Rapto se llevaba a todos antes, y hay manera de burlarlo. Tomo aire y me subo al borde del Muro. Al otro lado, no hay ningún punto de apoyo para poder bajar, y no me lo pienso. Me descuelgo y bajo todo lo posible antes de soltarme y dejarme caer al suelo.

Se me doblan las rodillas al caer, mientras me recorre un punzante dolor. Tomo aire y me levanto, intentando ver algo, pero está demasiado oscuro. Me pregunto que ocurrirá ahora. No hay árboles cerca del Muro, y no se puede escalar.

Doy algunos pasos, tocando la superficie del Muro, preguntándome que haré ahora, o cuando aparecerá... lo que sea que aparezca, para matarme.

Me sobresalto al escuchar un ruido cerca, como de algo cayendo. Levanto rápidamente el arco, apuntando al sonido. Seguramente sea lo que mató a los demás, y viene a por mi. En fin, puede que todos tuvieran razón, y voy a morir inútilmente antes de tiempo. Podía haberme quedado con Emil, aunque solo fueran unas horas. Me siento fatal al haberle dejado de esa manera, y todavía tengo un revoltijo de emociones en el pecho, aunque por el momento las ignoro.

Lo escucho acercarse a mi, como pasos obre el césped empapado, y una figura surge de entre las sombras.

Se me cae el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de que esos ruidos que escuché antes no eran de animales? Ni monstruo, ni criatura infernal. Mucho peor, porque nada podría ser peor que esto: Emil me ha seguido. Y ahora los dos estamos al otro lado del Muro.

**XXX**

Os quedáis sin beso de momento a/a MUAHAHA. (?)


	5. Chapter 5

Bueeeno, a partir de aquí, los cambios entre el fic y en libro van a ser bastantes más. De todas formas, para los que tengáis pensados leer el libro, mejor que no lo hagáis aún de todas formas, os estropearía algunas sorpresas~

Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, y todo, animan bastante, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabéis todos~

En fin, disfruten del capítulo :3 ~~

**El Rapto**

**5**

_Xiang._

Me quedo sin aliento unos segundos, mientras Emil aprovecha mi silencio y se acerca a mí. Aparte de una bolsa que lleva cruzada en la espalda, sigue igual que la última vez, cuando me despedí antes de él. No se lo ha pensado, no me cabe duda de que me ha seguido en cuanto se aseguró de que no pudiera descubrirle, y me siguió a distancia; y de que sus pasos eran lo que escuché antes en el bosque, confundiéndolo con el movimiento de algún animal. La verdad es que me sorprende que me hubiera seguido tan rápido, ya he podido comprobar que se cansa más rápido que yo, y tampoco corre tanto. El hecho de que lo haya hecho de noche, practicamente a ciegas y con esta lluvia, me sorprende más. Está empapado, parte de su ropa tiene manchas de barro, y tiene el cabello revuelto, con algunos mechones pegados a la piel.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Idiota.

Camina rápido los pasos que le quedan hacia mi, pisando el barro de manera algo torpe, incluso hace un pequeño amago de tropezarse antes de que le agarre por los hombros. Me mira a los ojos y abre la boca para decir algo, pero se queda en silencio, supongo que por al ver que estoy completamente serio. Estoy enfadado, y seguro que lo nota, por la manera en la que frunce el ceño y me mantiene la mirada, de manera incluso desafiante.

-Hablo en serio. ¿Por qué has saltado?

-Bueno, vale, ¿qué pasa? Te he seguido, no podía quedarme ahí sin saber nada de... las estupideces que puedas hacer.

-Estás loco. -Le espeto, y suelta un quejido cuando le aprieto los hombros. -¿Es que ni siquiera puedes pensar antes de actuar en algo como esto? Es peligroso, Emil.

-Sigo vivo.

-Eso puede no durar mucho. Si estás aquí... -Suspiro. No hay árboles ni nada por lo que se pueda trepar para volver al otro lado, así que, por mucho que me disguste la idea, Emil no puede volver a saltar el Muro. Y si le ocurre algo, será culpa mía. Si está aquí, y le ocurre algo, no me lo perdonaría. - ... Si estás aquí, solo vas a retrasarme e incordiar. Como siempre. -Murmuro, soltándole, mientras él me mira con expresión perpleja.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -Replica, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Frunzo el ceño y me giro, dándole la espalda. -¡Te he seguido por todo el jodido bosque, y ahora te pones así!

-Es que no tenías que seguirme. Tú aún podías vivir...

-¡No seas idiota! -Explota, muy enfadado. Incluso enrojece por la rabia, y aprieta los puños, cuando ya creo que va a lanzarme un puñetazo, se gira y lo descarga contra la superficie del Muro, ahogando un quejido de dolor al golpear la piedra. Murmura algo que no llego a oir y apoya la cabeza en el Muro, e identifico algunos insultos entre sus murmullos, supongo que dirigidos hacia mi. Y no dudo de que el puñetazo, en un principio, también era dirigido a mi.

Suspiro y me acerco a él, pero antes de poder tocarle, me da un manotazo y se aparta.

-Yo también quiero respuestas, ¿sabes? ¡No puedo quedarme ahí! Antes podía soportarlo, pero no puedo aguantar quedarme solo otra vez... Y esperar a que me llegue el momento de desaparecer por fin, como si lo aceptara. ¡No lo acepto! ¡Y menos si las dos cosas que más quiero están a este lado del Muro! Las respuestas y tú. -Sus gritos pasan a apenas un susurro cuando termina de hablar, y se agarra la mano algo magullada, frotándose los nudillos. Resopla y deja caer los hombros, parece que se calma de un momento a otro. No puedo contener una pequeña sonrisilla, y cuando se da cuenta, no le hace mucha gracia. -¿¡Te estás riendo!?

Sonrío de lado y me acerco a él, ya no siento ningún enfado. Entiendo por qué me ha seguido, y aunque no me guste la idea de ponerle en peligro, no me queda otra. Tampoco puede regresar al otro lado. Y yo tampoco, claro. Le agarro la mano magullada, y agacho la cabeza para depositar un pequeño beso en la zona enrojecida.

-Como que, enfadado te ves... tierno.

Le suelto y miro distraidamente los alrededores, aunque me aseguro de observarle de reojo, así no me pierdo la cara que pone. Como suponía, enrojece, masculla algunos insultos y se "limpia" la mano en la camisa. Ah, que predecible.

Noto un olor en el aire, como a quemado. Enseguida borro la pequeña sonrisa, el olor se hace más fuerte y parece acercarse. No sé si Emil lo habrá notado aún, pero no me paro a preguntárselo, le agarro de la muñeca y tiro de él, empezando a correr; aunque no le gusta mucho la idea de volver a correr en estas condiciones, agradezco que no proteste en este momento, puede que también haya notado el olor.

No sé que es, pero la imagen de unos cuerpos carbonizados se me viene a la cabeza, y casi prefiero no saber qué es lo que produce ese olor. Puede que sea lo que mató a los demás, y ya viene a por nosotros. De ninguna manera voy a quedarme quieto esperando a que llegue.

No sé cuanto corremos, pero en este momento no tengo piedad con Emil. Tiro de él cuando empieza a disminuir la velocidad, y aunque está a punto de tropezar un par de veces, no le doy tiempo a recuperar el equilibrio del todo y vuelvo a hacerle correr. El olor, lejos de alejarse, parece que se vuelve más fuerte, pero al cabo de.. ¿unos minutos? No sé cuanto tiempo, pero noto que, aunque no disminuye, deja de hacerse más fuerte. Supongo que es buena señal. Supongo.

Y cuando noto que casi me estalla el pecho, veo una casa, en medio de este bosque. Parece claramente abandonada, así que no me lo pienso y voy directo hacia ella. Empujo la puerta, que se abre sin mayor dificultad, y entro. Emil frena de manera algo torpe, trastabilla un par de pasos y se deja caer en el suelo de rodillas, jadeando. Yo cierro la puerta y me apoyo a él, con la respiración igual de agitada.

Estamos unos segundos en silencio, recuperando el aliento, hasta que consigo hablar.

-Emi... -Empiezo, me acerco a él, y veo que su respiración sigue bastante agitada y entrecortada, como si se ahogara. Me agacho a su lado y veo que tiene una mano apretada contra el pecho, y la verdad es que me asusto un poco. -¿Estás bien?

Asiente con la cabeza, aunque me da la impresión de que no está siendo muy sincero. Además, es evidente que no está bien.

-S-solo... necesito un momento... -Habla con la voz ahogada, parece que le faltara el aire. Supongo que le he forzado demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que yo estoy más acostumbrado a correr y tengo más resistencia que él.

Le dejo recuperarse mientras observo el interior de esta casa. Es extraña, está perfectamente construída a pesar del deterioro por el abandono. En Black Mud, las casas no son perfectas, aunque las haga el mejor, pero esto... parece que ni siquiera se haya fabricado con unas manos, como si no hubieran sido personas. Aún así, esta casa es la prueba de que en este lado, hay gente, o... algo así.

En ese momento, se oye un estruendo y alguien abre la puerta de una patada.

**xxx**

Miro a los dos hombres con expresión perpleja. Nunca he visto a nadie mayor de dieciocho años, así que para mi, es como si fueran ancianos, aunque su aspecto es joven. Llevan unos extraños aparatos en las manos, metálicos y largos, y aunque no sé qué son, intuyo que podrían hacer daño, y bastante. Uno de ellos le echa una mirada a Emil, que está más cerca, y no me gusta mucho que parezca tan interesado en él. El otro, que lleva gafas y es más alto, da hasta miedo.

-Tenéis suerte de que os hayamos encontrado nosotros primero. -Comenta el que había estado mirando a Emil, que ahora me observa a mi, aunque parece más desinteresado ahora, lo cual no sé si debería preocuparme o no. Es rubio de ojos azules, incluso lleva gafas también, pero aún así no se parecen mucho; éste es menos alto, parece más despreocupado, y su aspecto intimida menos-¿Estás solos?

Asiento.

-Bien. Tenemos que largarnos antes de que nos encuentre. Hay una cosa rondando esta zona, tenéis suerte de que no os haya encontrado ya. -Dice, aunque no parece que el asunto le preocupe demasiado. Se acerca a Emil y le agarra del brazo para levantarle, luego se le queda mirando unos segundos. -Guau, eres...

-Vamos, Alfred. -El otro hombre frunce un poco el ceño, al parecer es de pocas palabras.

Emil tampoco parece muy entusiasmado con todo esto, y se aparta del que le está agarrando, retrocede un par de pasos y se detiene más cerca de mí. El tal Alfred se encoge de hombros, pero parece ponerse más serio de pronto.

-Sí, sí. Hay que largarse de aquí. _Right now~ _Vamos, andando.

-Espera. -Emil suena desconfiado, y supongo que piensa lo mismo que yo. No me fío de ellos, puede que sean los que maten a los que saltan, y que solo sea una trampa. -¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿A dónde se supone que queréis llevarnos?

-Si quieres respuestas, calla y obedece. -Gruñe el más alto, que parece algo impaciente. -No vamos a arriesgarnos por vosotros. Elegid si venís o no.

-Vamos. -Contesto enseguida, aunque Emil me lanza una mirada de reproche, sé que no está convencido en absoluto. Bueno, yo tampoco, pero no nos queda otra. Si nos quedamos por aquí, podría ser más peligroso. Habrá que fiarse de esos hombres. -Emi. Vamos.

Chasquea la lengua con fastidio, pero me hace caso. No parece que le gusten esos hombres, porque se mantiene alejado de ellos mientras caminamos detrás suya. No caminamos mucho cuando vemos unas máquinas increíbles. Pero antes de poder hablar, uno de ellos abre una puerta de una de las máquinas, y nos hace un gesto.

-Vamos, subid al coche.

Emil me lanza una última mirada, y adivino que no le gusta la idea. Sin embargo, no se me ocurre otra cosa que hacer. Le sonrío un poco, en un intento de tranquilizarle, y subimos al aparato.

**xxx**

_Emil_

No me gusta esto, en absoluto. El coche va a una velocidad increíble, y noto que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento, pero consigo recomponerme y me fijo en lo que veo en el exterior. Cuando salimos del bosque, puedo ver unos edificios enormes, y parece que van a caer encima nuestra en cualquier momento. Es increíble. Hay gente por las calles, por todos lados, seguro que mucha más que en Black Mud. No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, pero estoy fascinado por lo que veo, y casi no me doy cuenta de cuando llegamos a un edificio extraño. Se abre una especie de puerta en un muro y entramos dentro. Poco después, ya estamos bajando del coche.

Me siento un poco mareado y aliviado de estar en tierra firme de nuevo. No creo que le coja gusto a esos coches. Los dos hombres (Alfred y Berwald, por lo que he podido escuchar de sus conversaciones en el coche) nos conducen al interior del enorme edificio, y caminamos por unos pasillos.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Pregunta Xiang, que aunque parece tan indiferente y calmado como siempre, sé que estará igual de confundido que yo.

-Eo. -Replico cuando nadie contesta, caminando un poco más rápido para llegar hacia esos dos. -¿Se puede saber qué pensáis hacer con nosotros?

Alfred me mira, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber trepado el Muro?

Dudo unos segundos antes de contestar. Le echo una rápida mirada de reojo a Xiang, que no parece muy interesado por nada en particular, pero escucha la conversación. O eso creo, a saber en qué está pensando ahora mismo, porque creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando le miro.

-No. De todas formas, el Rapto no me afectó, así que tenía que intentarlo. -Me encojo de hombros, y los dos hombres se detienen bruscamente, mirándome. -¿Qué?

-Repite eso. -Exclama Alfred, abriendo mucho los ojos. Se acerca y me agarra por los hombros, lo cual me parece bastante irritante, porque no me gusta que este desconocido se tome la libertad de agarrarme cuando le da la real gana. -Lo del Rapto.

-Nací el mismo día que mi hermano, pero solo desapareció él. -Murmuro, y me arrepiento de decirlo en cuanto la última palabra se me escapa de la boca. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Intento girarme para librarme de su agarre, pero sigue sujetándome, me mira unos segundos en silencio, y le lanza una miradita a su compañero. Antes de que sepa lo que significa, me da un pequeño empujón y me agarra del brazo. -¡Eh!

-Cambio de planes~ -Tararea con tono alegre, como si eso le divirtiera. A mi no me divierte en absoluto, eso lo tengo claro. -¡Andando! Berwald, ocúpate del otro.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Suéltame! -Protesto cuando empieza a andar sin soltarme, así que, literalmente, me medio arrastra por el pasillo, porque yo NO quiero ir. Sobretodo cuando veo que no tiene intención de llevar también a Xiang a... donde sea que me lleve. Me revuelvo para intentar soltarme, pero tiene más fuerza. -¡Que me sueltes! ¡Me haces daño!

Parece que, POR FIN, Xiang reacciona después de escucharme, porque frunce el ceño y su expresión se tensa. Da un paso hacia nosotros, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada más, el tío armario... esto.. Berwald, le agarra.

-¿Qué es esto? -Gruñe Xiang, que hace un ademán de ir a librarse del agarre. Pero Berwald le murmura algo, y se queda quieto, aunque aprieta los puños.

-¿¡Pero eres idiota!? -Exclamo. ¿Es que no piensa hacer nada? ¡Creía que le importaba un poquito más! Pero no, se queda ahí como... como... el idiota que es. Yo que sé, no se me ocurre ninguna comparación. El caso es que me pongo furioso, de verdad creí que iba a hacer algún esfuerzo más por ayudarme, pero se ha rendido bastante rápido.

Oh, muy bien. Pues como quiera. Que le den. Si a él no le importa... a mi tampoco. No pienso lloriquear como una niñita para que no me separen de él y... ¡agh, es que no quiero que me separen! ¡Es el único que conozco en este sitio! ¡Y tengo miedo! De todas formas, no pienso dejar que se me note, de ninguna manera. Recupero mi dignidad y orgullo ahora mismo. Gruño por lo bajo y hago un movimiento brusco con el brazo para que el imbécil de Alfred me suelte, aún así no intento alejarme ni mucho menos. Fulmino a Xiang con la mirada, que por cierto, me la aparta, lo cual me parece más indignante todavía. Me doy la vuelta y le doy la espalda, y dejo que el tío de las gafas me lleve donde sea que vaya a llevarme. Aunque no aguanto mucho, lo admito; después de dar algunos pasos por el pasillo, estoy seguro de que mi expresión enfadada desaparece, y miro hacia atrás, pero ya no hay nadie más en el pasillo. Suspiro, y cuando Alfred me mete prisa, le sigo rápidamente por los pasillos.

Me obligo a repetir mentalmente lo mismo. No necesito a ese imbécil. Sé cuidarme solo. _No necesito a Xiang, no necesito a Xiang, no necesito a Xiang... _

No necesito a Xiang para meterme en problemas. Ya me las arreglo yo solo. Joder.

**xxx**

Alfred llega junto a otro tío armario, parece que abundan por aquí, y me siento ligeramente intimidado ante estas moles de metro setenta para arriba. Y, bueno, yo soy un poquito más bajo. Si, un poquito bastante, si me comparo con éstos. No me hace falta ninguna prueba de que seguramente en fuerza también me ganen... vamos, si me puede Xiang, que es menor que yo, aunque esto no lo sabía hasta hace poco. Que humillante.

El imbécil de gafas 1 me deja con el Armario 2. Y la verdad es que la corta conversación que tienen, pues no me hace mucha gracia.

-Estamos llenos. -Dice Armario 2.

-¡Es importante! No es mucho tiempo, creo... métele en cualquier sitio.

¿Meterme en...? Oh, no. No me gustan que me metan en sitios, gracias. Pero como si me leyera la mente, Alfred me agarra de los hombros y me empuja hacia Armario 2, que resopla y me sujeta. Empiezo a cansarme del juego de pasearme como si fuera un paquete. En serio, ¡que dejen de tocarme!

-Bueno.. -Armario 2 duda unos segundos y finalmente se encoge de hombros. -Lo siento, chaval. Que estés cómodo.

Y antes de que yo pueda hacer nada, pulsa una cosa rara en la pared, una especie de botones que pitan cuando los toca. Se abre una puerta, y justo cuando adivino sus intenciones, me empuja al interior. La puerta se cierra detrás de mi, y me quedo a oscuras.

Estoy quieto unos segundos, de rodillas en el suelo, asimilando que me han encerrado. En una prisión. Me levanto y golpeo la puerta con los puños, pero está increíblemente dura. El caso es que la puerta sigue tal cual, y yo siento como si me hubiera roto todos los huesos de la mano. Ouch.

-¡Pues... pues... que os jodan! ¡Cabrones! -Grito hasta que me canso, y veo que es bastante inútil. Además, sospecho que si alguien abre la puerta por mis insultos va a ser para darme un puñetazo para callarme, y no para sacarme de aquí, así que mejor me callo. Refunfuño más maldiciones e insultos en voz baja y me voy a una esquina a hacer lo que mejor sé. Lloriquear.

Me siento jodidamente inútil. No sé que van a hacerme, no sé donde está el imbécil de Xiang, puede que en otra celda distinta, a saber. ¿Y si todo era una trampa y yo tenía razón? ¿Van a matarnos ahora? No sé si el haber dicho que me salvé del Rapto ha sido un error... Pero no sé por qué podría ser algo malo. Y ahora estoy encerrado sin poder hacer nada. Supongo que no me queda otra que esperar.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, pero levanto la cabeza al escuchar un sonido extraño. Es como un silbido, muy suave, y aunque no sé que es, no me gusta. Levanto la cabeza y contengo la respiración para intentar escuchar algo más. Esto no me gusta. Intento levantarme, pero parece como si tuviera el cuerpo hecho de metal, y me tengo que apoyar en la pared para no caerme al suelo. Se me emborrona la visión y, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, siento los párpados muy pesados y parece que todo mi cuerpo se pone en mi contra. Porque yo no me quiero dormir, pero de pronto, siento un sueño terrible...

Me caigo al suelo y consigo mantener los ojos abiertos, lo suficiente para ver como una puerta al fondo de la celda se abre. Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que había otra puerta ahí. Una figura se acerca a mi, no distingo gran cosa, porque solo veo borrones de sombras y luz moviéndose. Pero tiene algo raro en la cara, como una máscara. Gruño e intento moverme, pero mi cuerpo no responde.

-Ah, sí, solo unos segundos más. -Dice tranquilamente esa voz. Al principio creo que habla conmigo, pero me doy cuenta de que no. Parece como si hablara con alguien que no está aquí. Pero oigo su voz tan lejana y apagada que ni siquiera distingo si es de hombre o de mujer; además, parece que esa máscara le cambia la voz. -Ya está dormido, señor. Sí, lo entiendo, claro... Estará en unos minutos.

No sé si se calla o es que yo ya no puedo escuchar nada, pero dejo de oir. Como si todo se apagara, no veo nada más que negro, y ya ni siquiera me importa que se me cierren los ojos. Noto como si alguien me levantara del suelo, pero también me da igual.

Lo primero que voy a hacer cuando vea a Xiang va a ser darle un puñetazo...

Tengo mucho sueño... Y no tardo ni dos segundos en dejar de sentir nada.

**xxx**

_Xiang_

No me gusta esto. Sé que Emil va a estar bastante cabreado conmigo.

_Si colaboráis, no le pasará nada. _

Cuando Berwald me dijo eso, supe que lo mejor era no armar un escándalo, y aunque la idea no me gustara en absoluto, dejar que se lo llevaran. Solo espero que esté bien y que pueda encontrarle pronto. Berwald me lleva por los pasillos tranquilamente, y yo intento pensar en algo útil, pero mis pensamientos se desvían hacia el recuerdo de la mirada que me ha lanzado antes Emil. Si, sin ninguna duda, estará furioso, y con el mal genio que tiene... Espero que entienda por qué no he actuado de manera impulsiva.

Llegamos a una puerta distinta a las otras, parece más grande, más... importante. No sé por qué, pero me da esa sensación. Berwald parece más tranquilo, aunque en realidad no estoy muy seguro de qué parece en ningún momento, porque su cara sigue igual. Da unos golpes en la puerta, y tras recibir una afirmación desde el otro lado de la puerta, abre. Se aparta para que yo pase primero y se queda cerca de la puerta tras cerrarla, me da la impresión de que si intentara escaparme, no me dejaría.

Suspiro.

Parece un despacho, aunque no me entretengo mucho mirándolo, es grande. Tiene unas enormes ventanas, más bien, parece que las paredes de ese lado sean de cristal, porque ocupan todo el espacio de éstas, y puedo ver la gran ciudad a través de ellas. No admiro mucho las vistas, y mi atención se centra en el.. ¿hombre? que hay sentado al otro lado de una mesa. Me sorprende que parece bastante joven, incluso más que Alfred y Berwald, pero aún así, solo con verle sé que es más importante que ellos. Me siento al otro lado de la mesa, y me sonríe, casi con dulzura. Reconozco que nada en él parece malvado. Tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos violáceos, supongo que en pie no será mucho más alto que yo, y que Berwald también le sacará bastante altura. Aún así, tiene algo... que hace que sepa que más me vale respetarle.

Murmura algo en voz baja y me doy cuenta de que no habla conmigo, tiene un aparato en el oído, supongo que los mismos que tienen Berwald y Alfred; mientras estábamos en el coche, parecía como si Alfred hablara con alguien que no estuviera allí. Supongo que será un extraño aparato para comunicarse con la gente a distancia. Son como auriculares, o algo así, no recuerdo cómo dijeron que se llamaban.

Ahora sí me habla a mi.

-Siento si todo esto ha sido demasiado brusco. -Empieza a hablar, su voz también es suave, casi fraternal. No sé si debería, pero me inspira confianza. -Aquí están todas las respuestas que pueda dar. Soy Tino Väinämöinen, y... bueno, controlo las cosas por aquí. -Mantiene su pequeña sonrisa, y me tiende una mano, que estrecho para ahorrarme perder tiempo.

-Xiang. -Digo secamente, esperando que siga hablando.

-Bien. Espero que no os hayan tratado de manera muy desagradable. -Al decir eso, dirige la mirada hacia Berwald, y casi me sorprendo cuando éste aparta la mirada, como si Tino, al que dobla en altura y fuerza (al menos, ésto a primero vista), le impusiera un gran respeto. Incluso creo ver un ligero sonrojo, como si se avergonzara. Vale, esto es raro. Pero bueno, lo que ocurra entre estos dos no es asunto mío. -Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. -Vuelve a dirigirse a mi.

En este momento tengo mil preguntas queriendo salir de mi boca, pero entonces recuerdo algo que se adelanta a todas ellas.

-Quiero saber dónde está Emil.

-¿Emil...? Oh. -Tino ladea levemente la cabeza, como si se extrañara por la pregunta. -Perdona, pero.. preferiría hablar contigo primero. Ya me han dicho lo que dijo, que se había librado del Rapto. Bueno, si no te importa, luego podrás verle. No te preocupes, está bien.

Dudo un poco, pero prefiero hacerle caso, de momento. Sigue hablando.

-Sois los únicos que hemos podido salvar después de saltar el Muro. Pero entiende que hayamos tenido que sustituiros por dos cuerpos carbonizados... bueno, si supieran que no habéis muerto, todos intentarían saltar. Y ahora es peligroso, ¿lo entiendes? Con esa cosa rondando por ahí, es probable que la mayoría murieran, no podríamos salvarlos. -Hace una pequeña pausa, y juguetea distraídamente con un bolígrafo entre las manos. -Verás, esto... es difícil de explicar.

Suspiro largamente, asimilando lo que dice y dándome cuenta de que tiene razón. De todas formas no tengo muchas más opciones que confíar en él.

-Verás. Hace muchos años, un científico empezó un... experimento. Estudiar la naturaleza humana, o algo así, no sé muy bien qué pretendía, nadie lo sabía. Cuando supimos lo que estaba haciendo, intentamos detenerle, pero escapó. Sin embargo, su experimento continuaba, y sigue funcionando. Por eso... -Borra su sonrisa y me mira fijamente, suspirando. Sé que lo que va a decir puede no gustarme. -Black Mud es...

Sé lo que va a decir. Y no me gusta.

-Era y es un experimento. -Lo dice rápido, y supongo que mi cara debe ser un poema, porque su expresión se suaviza, y me recuerda a una madre dándole una terrible noticia a su hijo.

-Ahá. -Suspiro tras unos momentos en silencio. -Entonces todo es... un experimento. El Muro, el Rapto... ¿también?

Tino asiente.

-Y no podemos detenerlo, la cosa que patruya el Muro no lo permite. Hemos perdido a muchos hombres intentándolo. -Antes de que pueda preguntarle qué es esa cosa, sigue hablando. -Por eso intentamos salvar a los que escalan. Pero nunca llegamos a tiempo. Emil y tú sois los primeros que hemos podido salvar. -Sonríe con amabilidad. -Hablando de eso... Si averiguamos por qué Emil se libró del Rapto, podría ser útil. Podríamos liberar a todos los demás. Así que podéis quedaros aquí, si queréis.

-Sí. -Respondo enseguida. De todas formas, no tenemos ningún sitio a donde ir, sería una estupidez no aceptar.

-Genial. -Sonríe un poco más, con tranquilidad. -Verás, este país está dividido, después de la Guerra Civil... nos dividimos en dos partes. De momento, he conseguido que todo vaya a mejor, lo único que entorpece todo son los ataques del otro lado. Aunque últimamente no molestan. -Suspira pesadamente. -AmOeste y AmEste. Aquí, en AmEste, las cosas van bien. No te preocupes.

Hace una pausa y sigue hablando.

-Intentaremos averiguar por qué Emil no desapareció tras el Rapto. Eso significa que ya tiene dieciocho años. Que extraño... Es genial tenerlo aquí.

-Espera... ¿cómo sabes tanto del Rapto? -Se me acaba de pasar esa pregunta por la cabeza. Y me invade una oleada de desconfianza. -Has dicho que nadie más ha salido con vida después de saltar el Muro.

Ríe suavemente, y amplía su sonrisa.

-Sabemos que raptan a los chicos a los dieciocho porque aparecen en nuestro campo de entrenamiento a medianoche y nos lo cuentan ellos. Es raro. Pero aparecen ahí, de repente, como si nada. Es curioso, ¿no crees?

Debe de notarse la perplejidad en mi cara, porque vuelve a reír.

-¿Qué? ¿Los chicos raptados...?

-Xiang Wang, ¿cierto? -Le brillan los ojos, y saca unos papeles de un cajón. Tras hojearlos rápidamente, se detiene en uno. Levanta la mirada hacia mi.

-Yao. Estará en la cafetería ahora, sin duda.

Se levanta y se acerca a mi. Casi me cuesta respirar, y apenas me lo creo. Tino me hace una seña para que me levante, y me mira a los ojos, con esa sonrisa que parece que no desaparece.

-Ven, vamos a buscar a tu hermano.

**XXX**

Pfwah, hasta que escribo esto, joder. xDD

Por fin lo acabé.

En fin. Espero que os haya dejado con muchas dudas. (?) 8D

¡Hasta el próximo~!


End file.
